Generally, most of the golfers play golf with a golf bag carrier such as a golf bag cart or with a caddy. The golf bag carrier is designed such that it is small and can stably carry the golf bag.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0382231 discloses such a golf bag carrier. As shown in FIG. 7, the golf bag carrier of this utility model includes a vertical rod 51 on which a handle 50 is formed, a supporting plate 52 on which a golf bag is disposed and which is fixed to a lower end of the vertical rod 51, and a foldable supporting rod 54 which is installed on a middle portion of the vertical rod 51 and to which wheels 53 are installed.
A length of the vertical rod 51 is adjustable. After the golf bag B is disposed on the carrier, the golf bag B is fixed by a fastener such as a belt (not shown) and the user moves the carrier with his/her hand grasping the handle 50 in a state where the carrier is inclined by a predetermined angle.
After moving the carrier, the user stops and stands the carrier and unloads the golf bag to play golf.